Agents of the BAU
by awriterofthings
Summary: Summary: Beca and Chloe work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit dealing with dangerous criminals. They are dating in secret because it is against the rules for members to date others on their team. What happens when Chloe is ready to reveal their relationship and Beca is not? (Based off of 'Criminal Minds').
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of the B.A.U**

**Chapter One**

Beca was rudely awoken from her sleep by the sound of a cell phone ringing harshly against her nightstand. She reached out for it blindly and accepted the call without looking to see who it was. "Mitchell."

"Uh... Beca?" The voice on the other line sounded confused.

"Yeah, Amy?" Beca replied, tiredly.

"Boss wants us at work in an hour and can you let Chloe know?"

"You should just call her," Beca said as she sat up in bed.

"I just did."

Beca frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear and saw that she did in fact answer Chloe's phone. _Shit._ "I'll let her know. See you in a few." Beca ended the call and let out a sigh. She hoped the technical analyst wouldn't make much out of her answering Chloe's phone.

"When do we have to be in?" Chloe asked groggily from beside her.

Beca looked over at her girlfriend and smiled at how cute she looked with her bed hair. "In an hour."

Chloe sighed and propped herself up on her elbow. "We chose the wrong night to go at it like we did. I'm exhausted."

Beca grinned and bent down to kiss Chloe gently on the lips before she got up from bed not bothering using the sheets to cover her naked form. "Last night was amazing and definitely needed. That last case had me stressed out."

"You and me both," Chloe agreed as she got up from the bed equally naked. "Go shower so I can take one." She picked up Beca's button-up shirt and slipped it on. "I'll go make us coffee."

Beca caught Chloe by the hand and pulled her in close. "Or you can shower with me. Save some time." She kissed Chloe and slipped her hands through the shirt to caress Chloe's sides.

Chloe laughed lightly as she pulled away from Beca. "That'll do everything but save time." She winked at the younger woman and left the room as she buttoned up the shirt.

Beca smiled to herself and went to go take a shower.

* * *

Beca exited her bedroom and made her way into the kitchen. She lived in a condo in D.C. It was convenient since it wasn't far from Quantico and she could make it to work quickly if need be. Chloe on the other hand lived in a house in a quiet neighborhood in Virginia. Beca actually preferred spending her nights there. It was a cozier environment than her bachelorette pad.

"So I think Amy might suspect something is going on between us," Beca said, guiltily as she approached Chloe who was waiting for the coffee to finish.

"And why would she suspect something?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"I kind of answered your phone earlier," Beca stated. "I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't going to make anything of it but just in case she asks us, we should be on the same page with what we tell her."

Chloe looked down at the floor before looking up at Beca. "I don't want to keep us a secret anymore," she said, hesitantly. They have had this discussion before and it ended with Chloe relenting after an argument.

Beca was caught off guard by Chloe's words. It wasn't like they had a choice in the matter. Dating amongst their team was forbidden. If Luke or his higher-ups found out, Chloe or Beca would be transferred. "We can't exactly tell everyone we're dating. We're breaking the rules here, Chlo."

"I've been thinking about it a lot," Chloe admitted. "I want to be able to talk about you to Aubrey. She's my best friend. She'll be so hurt that I've kept this from her for so long."

"Aubrey's a stickler for the rules. You tell her and she'll tell Luke."

"She wouldn't." Chloe knew her best friend would keep the secret and she had been tempted to tell her every time they were alone together but she knew Beca would be pissed. "Just her. I need to tell someone."

"Your parents know," Beca tried, hoping that would appease her girlfriend.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "They don't count. What if I didn't mind getting transferred?"

"You love the B.A.U. as much as I do," Beca pointed out.

"But I'm willing to go somewhere else if it means that I can be with you openly." Chloe could understand why Beca wanted to keep things under wraps but she didn't understand why her girlfriend was unwilling to find another solution that meant them being open about their relationship.

Beca shook her head. "You won't be happy anywhere else and neither would I. We can't tell anyone."

"So what are we going to do?" Chloe asked, anger bubbling at this point. "I'm not willing to keep us a secret forever."

Beca squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Why are you being difficult about this right now?"

"Because I love you, Beca. Our relationship can't go anywhere if we have to be careful every time we're in public."

"We've been doing this for five months and everything has been fine," Beca stated.

"Forget it," Chloe huffed as she moved past Beca. "You can go. Don't bother waiting for me."

Beca reached out for Chloe's hand. "We can drive in together. Amy already knows we spent the night together. We'll just say you made me watch movies or something."

"Whatever," Chloe muttered before she went into the bedroom.

Beca ran a hand through her hair and sat down in the living room to wait for Chloe.

* * *

Chloe walked to the kitchen after getting ready and found a cup of coffee waiting for her and Beca looking miserable in the living room. She felt bad for her outburst but she was still upset about their situation. She knew it wasn't Beca's fault. Rules were rules. She just wanted the brunette to at least let her tell one person about them but she wouldn't even allow her to do that. "I'm ready." She picked up her coffee and headed for the door.

Beca got up, retrieving her own coffee before leaving the condo with Chloe. Once in her car, Beca glanced over at Chloe. "I love you... I love us. I love how we are together. You make me happy when I never thought I could be. Right now just isn't the right time to let people know about us."

"Is our relationship not worth the risk?" Chloe asked. "I already told you I would be the one to ask for the transfer. I'm willing to do that in order to save our relationship."

"Why is our relationship suddenly in trouble?" Beca asked, going into panic mode. "We've been-,"

"We've been great, Beca. I know," Chloe replied with sigh. "We can be so much better, though. I want us to be better."

"If we're great, then why mess with things, Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Fine, we'll keep things the same as they are," Chloe huffed angrily. "Let's just get to work."

Beca sighed in frustration before starting her car. Work was going to be a lot longer than usual if she and Chloe were fighting.

* * *

Beca and Chloe stepped off the elevator together and stepped right out into the bullpen. They each went to their desks, not saying anything to each other as they grabbed their files on their current case and headed up to the conference room. Their unit chief, Luke Arden was already present with the BAU's media liaison _and _technical analyst, Amy Nichols and the rest of their team. The two looked to be going over their new case.

"What have we got?" Beca asked as she took a seat.

Amy handed a file to Beca and then Chloe before picking up the remote to control her PowerPoint. She clicked a button and a picture of a dead woman popped up. "This is Jenna Dennison. She was a twenty-six year old social worker. She went missing on April thirteenth and was found two days later in a park. She had several cuts and bruises on her body but according to the medical examiner none were defensive wounds. There were also no signs of sexual assault." She clicked the button again and another picture showed up. "This is twenty-six-year old, Kerry Briggs. She was an accountant. She went missing on the sixteenth after leaving work." Amy clicked a button and a picture of Kerry Briggs in an alleyway appeared. "She was found in this alleyway two days ago. Cuts and bruises on her body, same markings as on Jenna Dennison. Both women's cause of death was strangulation."

"Boston P.D. isn't making a break on the case and they want our help. So far all we know is that the unsub goes after twenty-six year old brunettes with green eyes." Like closed his file and looked around at his agents. "We'll continue to review the case on the plane. Wheels up in thirty," he said before leaving the room.

Jesse Swanson sighed and looked around at the other agents. "Is it too much to ask killers to take a few days off?"

"Right? I just want to sleep for like a week," Beca agreed.

Benji Applebaum frowned. "It is actually impossible to sleep for a week straight unless you are in a coma… or dead."

Chloe smiled and shook her head at the socially inept genius. "She wasn't being literal Benji."

Aubrey Posen fought a yawn as she stood up. "I'm going to go caffeinate before we take off."

"Caffeine is good." Jesse got up taking his file on the case with him as he left the conference room with Aubrey.

Amy turned off the PowerPoint and picked up her briefcase. "I'll go make room reservations," she said before leaving.

Benji stood up and gestured to the door. "I'm going to go make sure Amy makes reservations at a better motel than she did the last one. I can still smell my motel room from our last case. Chess on the plane, Beca?"

Beca smirked. "If you don't mind losing."

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind if I actually experienced losing."

Beca rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. "We'll change that soon."

"Can't wait." Benji left the room, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"So are we going to talk?" Beca asked. "I don't want to fight."

"This isn't the place for a conversation about our relationship. Someone might hear and we both know you don't want that to happen." Chloe exited the office and Beca refrained from stopping her since Amy was probably watching them from the cameras.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Beca muttered as she left the office to get ready to leave for Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I edited chapter one a bit by taking Stacie out of it because I have a better role for her in this fic. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Beca was looking through her go-bag (a bag that every member had packed with essentials for whenever they needed to travel last minute) when Amy approached her at her desk.

"Hey," Amy said with a grin. "I just booked the rooms at the motel we will be staying at. It should fit Benji's high maintenance needs."

"You even have to admit that last place was the worst." Beca zipped up her duffel bag and smiled at Amy.

Amy nodded. "Those pictures online were nothing like the actual place. Totally not my fault. Oh, and just so you know, there was a shortage in rooms so you and Chloe will have to share. That's okay, right?"

Beca knew from the smile on Amy's face that she had to know about her and Chloe... or at least suspect something. She decided to play along for now. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Yeah, that's not a problem. It does have two beds, right?"

"It does," Amy answered.

"We'll be fine then." Beca picked her bag up from her desk. "We better get going."

"Let me just grab my go-bag. I'll catch you on the plane." Amy watched Beca leave and looked at the brunette's desk. She wondered if anything on it would reveal a relationship between her and Chloe.

Jesse approached the blonde, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Whatever it is, I assure you, it's not worth the wrath of Beca."

"I was just wondering how she keeps everything so neat and in place," Amy lied as she continued to admire the desk.

"Not worth it," Jesse said as he turned to leave in the direction Beca had left. "Let's go, Amy."

"Right behind you," Amy said. Once everyone was gone she thought for a few moments. Searching Beca's desk was a bad idea. Chloe's, though, was a mess and Amy knew the redhead wouldn't notice anything out of place. She had work to do now but she would definitely be back to start her investigation after the case was over.

* * *

Beca got onto the plane and saw that Chloe was already immersed in a conversation with Aubrey. She moved to sit in the empty seat across from Chloe but thought the better of it and took a seat beside Benji and Luke.

Beca put her duffel bag away and sat down to look over her files.

Jesse got onto the plane and got his bag put away before sitting across from Beca. "You okay?"

Beca looked up and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Your face is doing that frown-y thing more than usual."

Beca shrugged. "I apologize for you not liking my face."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on. We're supposed to be friends. What's got you in a bad mood?"

"Personal problems," Beca answered simply as she continued to look over the file. There wasn't much to go on but she would hopefully be able to formulate something with what she found in the files of the two victims.

"What kind of personal problems?" Jesse asked.

"The personal kind," Beca replied without looking up. "Both victims were twenty-six. I'm thinking that's not a coincidence."

Benji looked up from his own files to address Beca's statement. "Well, a coincidence happens in twos. So it could very well just be that. If there's a third victim of the same age, then we have a pattern."

"Well let's just say it's the unsub's thing. Twenty-six year old brunettes with green eyes," Beca said. "That's very specific."

Chloe looked across the aisle from where she was sitting. "If the unsub is using a dating service website, then he'd be able to pinpoint what he's looking for."

Beca nodded. "Exactly."

Aubrey thought for a moment before speaking. "These women could be serving as surrogates for the woman the unsub either can't get to or maybe they remind him of someone that's already gone."

Luke's phone began to ring and he looked at the caller id. He saw that it was Officer Bryant of Boston PD and quickly answered. "Agent Arden... how long?... how old is she?...Thank you. We're in the air. We'll be there soon…" Luke ended the call and then looked around at his team. "Not a coincidence. We have another missing woman. Twenty-six year old, Natasha Grint. She's been missing since yesterday afternoon."

"Jenna and Kerry were missing for two days before they were found," Amy stated.

"So we have two days to find Natasha Grint," Jesse finished.

* * *

"I'll drive," Beca said to Chloe as they walked towards the rental car they had gotten after landing. They were currently leaving the police station in order to go talk to Natasha's roommate.

Chloe pressed the button on the car remote to unlock the doors and got into the driver's seat without saying a word.

Beca sighed and reluctantly went to the passenger's side. Once inside the car, she put on her seatbelt and sat back quietly.

After ten minutes went by in silence, Beca couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to break-up with me?"

Chloe glanced over at her girlfriend before looking back at the road. "I just want to be pissed at you right now, okay?"

Beca nodded. "Okay." She tried to leave the subject alone but it just wasn't happening. She had to do something to appease Chloe before the redhead decided she wasn't worth the trouble. "I told my sister about us."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"I texted her this morning. She's pissed that I didn't tell her five months ago but she's happy for us."

"And you texted her about us because…"

"Because I'm trying to meet you in the middle here," Beca replied. "I'm not ready to tell the team but this is a step."

Chloe sighed. "I wasn't trying to force you to do something that you aren't ready for. If you wanted your sister to know about us, then you would've told her a long time ago."

"It's not that I didn't want to tell her. I just figured the less people that know, the better chance we have of not getting found out." Beca could see that the news wasn't having the effect she wanted so she turned her head to look out the window in defeat.

Chloe reached out and placed a hand on Beca's thigh. "I'm glad you told Stacie. I'm sorry I'm being like this."

Beca looked at Chloe, placing her hand on top of hers. "You don't need to be sorry. We'll get to where you want to be, Chloe. I promise. I just need you to be patient with me."

Chloe gave Beca a reassuring smile. "I can do that. I hope Stacie won't mind me blowing up her phone whenever I need to talk about you."

Beca brought Chloe's hand up to her lips to place a kiss on it. "She definitely won't."

Chloe pulled up in front of an apartment building and turned off the ignition. "This is it."

The two agents got out of the car and made their way to Natasha Grint's apartment. Chloe knocked on the door and seconds later it was opened by a blonde probably in her early twenties.

"Hi, Cassidy. I'm special agent Beale and this is my partner, special agent Mitchell." Chloe flashed her badge. "Can we talk to you about Natasha?"

The blonde's eyes widened in panic. "Have you found her? God, she's not dead is she?"

"We're just here to find out more information so we can have a better chance at finding her," Chloe replied as soothingly as she could. "Can we come in?"

Cassidy stepped aside to let the agents in. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Beca and Chloe sat down across from her and Chloe took point in the asking of questions. Beca preferred it that way. Chloe was always better with the victims' families than she was.

"Was Natasha dating anyone?" Chloe asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "No one. Not even a crush. She's studying to be a doctor. That's all she cares about right now."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "How about an ex-boyfriend?"

"Peter but he broke-up with her. Natasha didn't take it hard, though. They're still friends even. " Cassidy explained.

"We'll want to talk to him. Do you know where we can find him?" Chloe asked.

"In this apartment building. Apartment three-twelve."

"Thank you. Can you tell us if Natasha was having trouble with anyone?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No one has a problem with Natasha. She kept to herself."

"Do you know if she was ever on a dating site?" Chloe asked.

"Natasha? No way. I went on a few dates with guys I met on Chemistry Match and Natasha would lecture me nonstop."

"Any of those guys ever meet her?" Beca asked.

"No, I never got passed a first date with any of them," Cassidy admitted. "I really can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her."

"Can we look in her room?" Beca asked.

"Yes, of course." Cassidy stood up and walked over to Natasha's room. She opened the door, revealing a spotless room.

"Thank you," Chloe said as Cassidy left them to look around.

Beca pulled gloves out of her back pocket and slipped them on. "We're not going to get very far on the information we have."

"Hopefully the others can find something that'll at least help us create a solid profile on our unsub." Chloe finished pulling her gloves on and moved over to Natasha's desk to begin her search of anything that could help them find her.

* * *

Hours later, the team was back at the police department. They were sitting at a table while Amy stood before a whiteboard jotting down the things they said.

"Kerry's sister said that Kerry signed up for Chemistry Match but was stood up," Jesse said. "After that she never bothered again."

"Yeah, and that was months ago," Aubrey added.

"Jenna was also on Chemistry Match according to her best friend," Benji said. "She went on a few dates with guys from that site."

"Can you find out from her friend if she was ever stood up?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey looked at the redhead. "What are you thinking?"

"The unsub could be finding his victims this way," Chloe began. "He sets up dates, stands them up and when they leave, he follows them home."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Once he knows where they live, it would be easy for him to stake out their house and follow them around so he can learn their routine."

"This all takes time," Beca pointed out. "He'd have to have a list of names already."

Amy shook her head in bewilderment. "The unsub has been planning this for months but why?"

"We're going to find that out," Luke said. "Beca and Chloe, you two speak to Cassidy again. She should be able to pull up the unsub's profile on Chemistry Match if he hasn't gotten rid of it."

Beca left the police department with Chloe happy to have the case going somewhere.

"Here." Chloe handed Beca the car key and went to go sit in the passenger's seat.

Beca smiled, relieved that Chloe was showing signs of not being angry anymore. She got into the car and headed back to Natasha Grint's apartment.

* * *

Luke entered the conference room where his team was going over the case. "I just got off the phone with Chloe. Cassidy's profile picture was of her and Natasha and she was stood up a few weeks ago. His profile is still on the site but I doubt the picture is really him. Amy can you take a look at the site and see what you can dig up?"

"Already on it, boss man," Amy said as she typed away on her laptop.

"Everyone else go get some rest. We can't do much else right now," Luke ordered.

* * *

Chloe exited the bathroom after her shower and saw Beca on her bed rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tense, I guess."

Chloe crawled onto the bed and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders. "We'll catch him."

"I know," Beca replied as Chloe began to massage her shoulders. "I just want to catch him before he hurts anyone else."

Chloe placed a gentle kiss on the side of Beca's neck. "Let's get some sleep."

Chloe laid down in the bed just as Beca's phone began to ring. Sighing, Beca reached for her phone which was resting on the nightstand.

"It's just my sister," Beca said before answering. "Hey, Stacie."

"Hey. Is your girlfriend nearby?" Stacie asked.

"She is," Beca replied. "Why?"

"I'm having a barbeque this weekend. You two should come. Actually, your whole team is invited."

Beca put her cell phone on speaker. "If the whole team is invited, then I can't be all couple-y with my girlfriend."

"You can't be all couple-y anyway because my lawyer people know your FBI people. The word will spread. Anyway, you score points with me if you can get that hot blonde agent friend of yours to come."

Beca's eyes widened. "Aubrey?"

"Yes, her! She's yummy and I'm oh so very hungry."

"I'm hanging up now," Beca said.

"Invite her!" Stacie exclaimed.

"I'll invite her," Chloe promised. "And we'll be there. Beca will text you my number and you can text me the details."

"Why can't she text me the details?" Beca asked.

"Because you'll forget or lie and say it was cancelled or something."

Beca grinned. "Can't argue with that."

"Thanks, Chloe. We'll talk later. I have a lot of questions," Stacie said.

The call was ended and Beca shook her head. "She's crazy."

"I can't wait to get to know her better." Chloe had only met Beca's sister a few times in the years she had known Beca. The older woman was always fun to talk to. "I really am glad that you told her." Chloe took Beca's phone in order to text Stacie her number.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to do it."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and handed her the phone back. "At least she knows now. Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

Beca placed her phone down and turned the lights off before lying down on the bed. She smiled when she felt Chloe's arm wrap around her waist and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Chloe and Beca up. Chloe yawned as she stood up, making her way to the door.

"Who is it?" Beca asked from the bed.

"Amy," Chloe replied as she opened the door.

"Morning!" Amy said, happily. "I brought you guys coffee and breakfast. "You have thirty minutes to eat and get ready before we have to be back at the station. I got somewhere on that site."

"Yeah?" Chloe took one of the coffees from Amy and let her into the room. "What'd you find out?"

"The unsub was posting from a cyber café," Amy explained as she handed Beca her coffee."

"Thank you," Beca said before taking a sip. "Where's the café?"

"Not even twenty minutes from the police department," Amy said. "We're all meeting at the station is thirty so chop-chop." She noticed that one of the beds looked untouched and glanced between her two colleagues."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Did you two sleep well?" Amy asked.

"Yes, why?" Chloe asked.

Amy placed a hand on her back. "My bed was just a little stiff. I'll see you guys at the station." She left the room and broke out in a smile. "They are so doing it," she whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca exited the cyber café with Chloe, not having learned anything from anyone in there. "What a bust."

"Not yet," Chloe said, optimistically. "We might find something on the tape they gave us."

Beca pulled out her phone and called Luke. "Hey, we didn't get anything from the café. They haven't noticed anything suspicious or any familiar faces coming in a lot. We do have a security tape to go through, though… yes, sir. We're on our way back now… yep, see you in a few."

Chloe glanced at her watch and sighed. "We need to hurry. Once night hits, Natasha doesn't stand a chance." Chloe got into the car with Beca and they headed back to the station.

Once back at the station, they immediately began to watch the video. Almost an hour later, Chloe was ready to bang her head on the table. She picked up the remote and began to fast forward through the video. They didn't have time to waste.

After fast forwarding through almost two months worth of footage, Beca sat up in her chair. "Hey, pause it."

Chloe paused the video and pointed to an employee of the café, a dark-haired man probably in his mid-twenties who was using the computer. "Him, right?"

Beca nodded. "In the most recent footage, he's not seen on the computer but in the older footage, he's there every night after closing."

"I noticed." Chloe stood up. "I'm going to go get Amy. Maybe she can get us a view on what he's doing on that computer."

* * *

Almost half an hour later, the team was in the conference waiting to be shown a PowerPoint by Amy.

"I was able to zoom in on what he was doing. It's a tad bit blurry but…" Amy clicked the remote to start the PowerPoint and an image popped up. "We can all tell that's a dating website, right? And just because I'm an overachiever…" Amy pressed a button again. "I found these as well."

The team looked at the photo and saw that the man in the video had been looking at the Chemistry Match profile of Jenna Dennison. And again, because I'm awesome…" Amy clicked another button and there was a zoomed-in image of the man's name tag. "You're looking for a Nathan."

"You are the best," Jesse said with a huge smile.

Amy grinned. "I try. Go get your guy. Be safe. I don't want to be attending any of your funerals."

Jesse stood up. "We'll be as safe as the job allows us to be," he assured the blonde.

"I'll tell Officer Bryant about the new information and then we'll head out," Luke said before leaving the room.

* * *

Beca walked back into the café with Chloe and approached the man they had spoken to before. "Does a Nathan work here?"

The man nodded. "Nathan Brenner. It's his day off. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"What can you tell us about him?" Beca asked, ignoring the man's question.

"He's a good guy," the man said. "Always on time, does his job. He's going through some stuff right now, I think. He's been quiet these last couple of days. More than he usually is. I think it's because his birthday is coming up and he doesn't have any family to celebrate it with. I didn't get much out of him but he mentioned something about his sister not being around like she promised."

"Do you know where we can find his sister?" Chloe asked.

The man shook his head. "Nope, and neither does he."

"Do you have an address for us?" Beca asked. "We just need to talk to him."

"Yeah, sure." The man pulled a pen from his apron. "Let me grab a napkin and I'll write it down for you."

"Thanks." Once the man wrote down the address, Beca left the café with Chloe. "We've got an address," she said to Luke who was standing by his car outside of the café.

"Nice work, you two." Luke grabbed two bulletproof vests from the trunk of his car. "Suit up and let's go get this guy."

* * *

As they drove to Nathan Brenner's house, the team was on a four-way call with Amy, listening to her tell them about Nathan Brenner.

"He grew up in foster care. I called the woman who's house he stayed at the longest and I asked her about anyone matching the description of the victims. She told me about a Tori Mattison. Brunette, green eyes. Nathan's best friend growing up. She was his foster sister. They lived together for three years before Tori was adopted at fifteen."

"Fifteen? That's rare," Aubrey stated.

"Nathan's foster mom said he was really upset about it but Tori promised to come back to him one day when she got settled in," Amy explained. "They didn't talk much once she moved away and then one day communication stopped altogether."

"There's the stressor," Jesse said. "Eleven years and she never came back."

"Yeah and with his birthday coming up, he finally snapped," Chloe added.

"I looked her up. I had to do some intense searching. Her last name changed to Davis. She's married with a kid. She lives in California now."

"Think he knows that?" Benji asked.

"Definitely not," Amy replied. "I barely found out that information. There's no way he knows."

"Thanks, Amy," Luke said. "We're at his place now. We'll see you back at the station."

* * *

Several squad cars were parked outside of Nathan Brenner's house. Police offers stood behind their cars with their guns pulled while Luke and his team moved towards the house. Luke noticed that the door was already open and looked to Jesse and Aubrey. He gestured for them to go to the back of the house and they nodded their understanding.

He used his left hand to push the door open slowly before walking inside. He looked around with his gun out in front of him as he stepped further into the house. After signing that he was going upstairs with Benji, Chloe and Beca walked around the kitchen and living room searching for Nathan.

Beca pressed the button on her shoulder mic and spoke quietly into it. "Second floor clear."

Chloe gestured to the basement door and Beca nodded. They moved towards it slowly and Beca reached for the knob. She looked at Chloe for verification and pulled it open when Chloe nodded that she was ready. Beca walked into the unfinished basement first and silently cursed the stairs as they creaked.

Once they reached the bottom, they saw a table with Natasha Grint strapped to it. They couldn't tell if she was alive or not. They could barely see anything. The lamp was only lighting a section of the basement. Beca heard a floorboard creak from the corner and quickly moved in front of Chloe as she raised her gun. Nathan got a shot off first, hitting Beca before he ran towards the table where Natasha was.

"I'll kill her!" He shouted, pressing the gun to the woman's temple.

Chloe held her gun up at Nathan. "You don't want to do that. She didn't do anything to you."

"She promised me!" Nathan yelled. "I just want to know why she lied!"

"No, Nathan," Chloe took a tentative step forward. "She didn't promise you anything."

"I'll never forget those green eyes looking at me, making me that promise. It's what kept me alive but it was all a lie!"

Chloe shook her head. "That woman's name is Natasha. She's not Tori."

"Where is Tori?" Nathan yelled.

"She died, Nathan," Chloe explained. "She never had a chance to come back to you."

Nathan shook his head frantically. "You're lying!"

"I'm not," Chloe assured him. "She died, Nathan. She never meant to leave you alone."

Tears began to fall from Nathan's eyes. "She's dead." He lowered the gun from Natasha's head and dropped it onto the floor.

Beca got up from the floor, pointing her gun at the man. "Go ahead and cuff him," she said quietly.

Chloe was relieved to hear her girlfriend's voice and put her gun away as she moved in to cuff Nathan.

The rest of the team, who had been waiting at the top of the stairs not wanting to make any sudden moves that would cause Nathan to shoot, walked down to join the two women.

"Everyone okay?" Luke asked.

"Bullet to the vest," Beca replied. "I'm fine."

"Either way you'll be making a trip to the hospital," Luke stated. He pressed the button on his mic and called for an ambulance for Natasha before taking Nathan from Chloe.

"Wait," Nathan said before turning to look at Chloe. "How did she die?"

"She's not dead," Chloe said, simply.

"You lying bitch!" Nathan launched himself at the agent, but Luke pulled him back, dragging him forcefully up the stairs as he read him his rights.

Aubrey felt for a pulse on Natasha and sighed in relief. "She's alive."

Beca smiled at hearing that and gestured towards the stairs. I'm gonna go wait in the car."

"I'll go with," Chloe said, having a few things she wanted to say to the brunette. Once they reached the car, she looked over at Beca. "You stepped in front of me. Why?"

"Because you were going to get shot," Beca said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm being serious, Beca," Chloe said, angrily. "You took that bullet for me."

"What's the big deal?" Beca asked.

"Why'd you do it? Because I'm your girlfriend?"

"What? No," Beca replied with a frown. "When we're working, you're my partner and that's it. I would've taken that bullet for anyone on our team so don't make it into something it's not."

"The bullet would've hit me in the vest. You didn't need to step in front of me," Chloe continued.

"There was also a chance it would've hit you in the head," Beca shot back. "You know, a "thank you" wouldn't hurt."

Chloe let out a frustrated breath. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I just… I was scared. I thought you were dead and I had to keep it together and then I heard your voice and was relieved."

"And then you were pissed," Beca added with a smile.

Chloe let out a light laugh. "Yeah, and then I was pissed. A lot of emotions in the span of a few minutes. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," Beca said. "You did a good job talking him down."

"Thanks," Chloe said. "Think Luke will give us a week off? After our last case and this one, I just need a moment to relax."

"God I hope so," Beca said. "Or at least a break until Saturday."

Chloe smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You're going to your sister's barbeque. I'm really excited about it."

"But we have to pretend to be friends," Beca stated.

"I know, but it's nice having someone else know about us."

A knock sounded on the car window by Chloe and the redhead rolled the window down for Aubrey. "Boss said take Beca to the hospital and then head to the motel. We leave tomorrow morning at nine."

"Sounds good," Chloe said before starting the car. "Oh and hey, Beca's sisters inviting everyone to a barbeque on Saturday. Are you in?"

Aubrey grinned. "Yeah, I'm in. I'll spread the word."

Once Aubrey walked away, Chloe looked at Beca. "Aubrey and your sister are totally going to end up having sex."

Beca scrunched up her face. "I hate that you're right about that."

Chloe laughed and pulled away from the house, looking forward to a few days off and getting to spend down time with Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chloe woke up to the smell of breakfast in the air and the sound of music playing. She smiled and got out of the bed in order to join her girlfriend in the kitchen. She paused at the doorway and leaned against it watching Beca sing along to a song on the radio as she flipped a pancake on the stove.

Beca paused her movements when she felt arms encircle her waist. Smiling, she leaned back into the body. "Morning."

"Morning." Chloe placed a kiss on the back of Beca's neck. "You're up early." Chloe knew that Beca loved to sleep in when they didn't have to get up early for work.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," Beca replied, sweetly. She placed the last pancake on the plate and turned off the stove.

"You're the best." Chloe trailed her hands up the front of Beca's shirt, carressing her stomach. "I love when you sing."

Beca smirked. "I know."

Chloe trailed kisses from Beca's neck to her shoulder. "What are our plans for today?"

Beca shrugged. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

Chloe beamed. "I want to go shopping. I need a summer dress for the barbeque."

"Did I say whatever you want to do is fine? I meant to say whatever you want to do is fine as long as it doesn't involve a mall."

Chloe bit Beca gently on her neck. "Too late. We're going to the mall. But..." Chloe trailed her hand down so that it dipped into the gym shorts that Beca was wearing. "Good behavior will get you rewarded."

Beca gasped as Chloe's fingers touched her and Chloe grinned. She moved Beca away from the stove so that she was leaning her back against the counter instead. She dropped down to her knees, pulling Beca's shorts and underwear off as she did so. She raised Beca's shirt up and placed a kiss on the bruise on her ribcage where the vest had stopped the bullet. After leaving a lingering kiss on the bruise, Chloe wasted no time latching her lips onto Beca and working her mouth on her frantically

"Ohmygod," Beca groaned out, placing her hand on Chloe's head as the redhead went down on her.

The doorbell rang, halting their actions.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Beca asked, breathlessly.

Chloe shook her head. People didn't usually show up unannounced.

"Then they can wait. I need you," Beca said, guiding Chloe's head back to where she needed her.

Chloe chuckled and trailed her tongue over Beca teasingly but stopped again when the doorbell sounded. Sighing, she stood up and kissed her girlfriend. "Sorry."

Beca grunted miserably as Chloe rinsed her hands in the sink. She got herself decent before following Chloe to the front door. "Who is it?" She asked as Chloe peeked through the side window by the door.

"My mother," she groaned, displeased. She pulled the door open and raised an eyebrow. "Mom it's nine in the morning."

"I saw the news. You were involved in a shooting two days ago. Were you not going to tell me that a crazy man shot at you?"

"I wasn't hit, Mom. And you could've called."

"I was in the area. This is all your father's fault. He raised you like a son and now you chase after gun wielding criminals." Mrs. Beale entered the house and noticed Beca standing nearby. "Beca! It's good to see you." She hugged the brunette. "Were you with Chloe during that shooting?"

"It actually wasn't a shooting. Those news reports can be off sometimes. Chloe talked the man into surrendering and that was that."

"You two weren't shot at?"

"Nope," Beca lied. "Everything was good."

"Okay," Mrs. Beale visibly relaxed. "I have to do some grocery shopping so you two enjoy your day. You should come over for dinner one of these nights."

"We will," Chloe promised. "I'll call you later, Mom."

Mrs. Beale hugged her daughter and then Beca before leaving the house.

Chloe closed the front door and looked at Beca. "Thanks for calming her down. She worries too much."

"You're her daughter. Of Course she worries. I worry too."

Chloe frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Did you worrying cause you to take that bullet for me?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "I told you, Chloe. I'd take a bullet for anyone on the team. Our relationship doesn't affect my job."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Chloe relented. "I just don't want to give Luke any reason to think we can't date and work together on the off chance that he won't transfer one of us when he finds out."

"You don't have to worry about that right now," Beca assured her. "He won't be finding out anytime soon."

"Right. I should go shower."

Beca's shoulders sunk. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing." Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's lips. "I'll be back."

"What about breakfast?" Beca asked.

"I won't be long," Chloe said before heading upstairs.

Beca sighed and headed back into the kitchen, hoping Chloe didn't stay upset with her all day.

* * *

Beca and Chloe arrived at Stacie's house two hours early just to see if she needed help with anything. Beca was glad that Chloe's irritation with her seemed to vanish halfway through their trip to the mall.

Beca turned off the engine and looked at Chloe. "I hate when you're upset with me."

Chloe reached for Beca's hand and linked their fingers together. "I'm sorry for getting upset. You at least told your sister and that means so much to me. I won't force the subject again."

Beca raised a brow, not believing her. "You won't?"

Chloe grinned and opened the car door. "Okay, I will but not anytime soon." She got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Beca shook her head in amusement before following her girlfriend to the door. Beca put an arm around Chloe's waist, feeling comfortable enough to do so since no one else was around. "You look beautiful, by the way," she said, complimenting the blue plaid dress Chloe had on. She herself had opted for jeans and a shirt.

"Thanks, babe." Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca just as the front door opened.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Stacie smiled as they broke apart. "Thanks for showing up early." Stacie hugged them both. "Is Aubrey coming?" She immediately asked. "Last I heard, Beca said she was still deciding."  
Chloe poked her girlfriend in the side. "You're horrible." She looked at Stacie. "She agreed to come as soon as we asked her."

Stacie glared at her sister. "You're such an ass." She stepped aside to let the women in. "I'm almost done with everything. I just need to clean off the chairs in the back and make a grocery run. I forgot barbeque sauce."

"I can go," Beca said, quickly. "Do you need anything else?"

Chloe chuckled lightly at Beca's excitement to leave so she didn't have to clean.

"Nope, that's it," Stacie replied. "This is perfect actually. "It gives me a chance to talk to Chloe alone."

Beca looked at her sister suspiciously. "About what?"

"About you," Stacie said, bluntly. "She can't talk to anyone about you so this can be her opportunity to say everything she wants to say."

Beca looked hesitant about leaving now.

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca. "Bye, babe. Take your time. I have a lot to say."

Stacie laughed and linked her arm with Chloe's. "Come on. Tell me about my little sister."

Beca reluctantly left the house, leaving Chloe and Stacie to talk.

"So," Stacie began as they stepped outside. "How are things? Beca told me you two were having an issue about whether or not to tell the others about your relationship."

"I want to tell everyone and she doesn't. That pretty much sums it up." Chloe reached for the rag that was on the nearby table and moved to clean one of the white chairs.

"She has her reasons," Stacie said as began to clean a chair as well.

Chloe halted her actions and looked at Stacie. "You know why she doesn't want to tell everyone?"

"Because she doesn't want you guys to transfer," Stacie stated.

"I know that but is there more to it?" Chloe asked. "I just want to know what's going on in her head."

"Just know that she loves you," Stacie said. "A lot. Even before she told me you two were together, she talked about you all the time. Just give her time. She'll tell you why in time. She's just a secretive person."

"So you _do _know why she doesn't want to tell the team?" Chloe asked.

"I do," Stacie nodded. "But I can't tell you, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I get it," Chloe assured her.

"Please just be patient with her. She's worried you're going to break-up with her."

Chloe looked surprised to hear this. "Did she tell you that?"

"She did. You're one of the best people in her life. She doesn't want to lose you."

"She won't," Chloe said with a hint of a smile. "She means a lot to me too."

"Good," Stacie said. "That was basically my "don't hurt my sister" speech. I like you. I don't want to have to ruin you."

"I wouldn't want to be ruined so I think we're good," Chloe said with a smile. She returned her attention to cleaning the chairs. "How long do you think before Beca comes back?"

Stacie snorted out a laugh. "She'll be gone until she thinks we're done with manual labor."

"We should leave a chair for her to clean," Chloe suggested.

Stacie grinned. "I love the way you think."

* * *

A few hours into the barbeque, Chloe was having a conversation with Benji and Jesse while Aubrey flirted with Stacie at the grill. Beca was drinking a beer as she sat at a table with Amy, who had been watching the agent carefully.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Beca asked.

Amy mentally kicked herself for being so obvious. "I just can't tell if you're having fun or not. Your "this is lame" face is the same as your "this is fun" face. You're a little hard to read."

Beca cracked a smile and glanced at the blonde. "I'm having a good time, Amy."

"That's good. So I couldn't help but notice that Chloe's car isn't here."

Beca feigned innocence as she replied. "Yeah, Chloe's place isn't far from Stacie's so I just picked her up on my way here."

"You two seem really close," Amy continued.

"She's one of my best friends." Beca downed her beer and gestured towards the cooler. "I'm grabbing another. Want one?"

"No, but thanks," Amy replied. She watched Beca walk away and decided that she might have to move on to Chloe. Beca was too secretive. Chloe might be an easier target. _I will figure out what's going on between you two soon enough. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The barbeque had come to an end and all of Stacie's friends had left, leaving the agents to talk freely amongst themselves.

"That case was intense," Jesse said after Benji finished talking about a past criminal they had dealt with. "I was definitely paranoid about getting into my car for a week after that."

Aubrey laughed. "I thought that was just me."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "There's no end to the psychos out there."

"Well, we have a good thing going," Stacie said. "You guys help catch them and I help prosecute them. It never seems to put a dent in the amount of crazy but it's something."

Amy's phone rang and she reluctantly pulled it from her purse. Looking at her team, she answered the phone. "Hey, boss man."

Jesse's head dropped back in exasperation, knowing they were about to be called in.

"…Okay, I will alert the team. We're all at the barbeque you decided to skip because you're no fun," Amy stated. "See you in the morning, sir." Amy ended the call and looked at the agents. "And our week off ends on day four."

"What is it?" Beca asked.

"An explosion killed four people a few days ago. The dental records just came in and those people had been missing for the last two months. Their kidnappings were thought to have been isolated but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Where are we off to?" Aubrey asked.

"This is in our own backyard," Amy said. "We get to sleep in our own beds during this case. We don't have to go in until the morning."

"That's something at least," Benji said as he stood up. "We better head home."

"I can take you home, Chloe," Amy said, stealing a glance at Beca.

Chloe smiled. "That's okay, Amy."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked as she stood up. "You're on my way."

Chloe nodded. "I want to stay and help clean up so Beca can take me home. Thanks, though."

Amy grinned. "Yeah, no problem. Night, guys."

"Aubrey you coming?" Jesse asked.

"I'm going to stay and help clean up too," Aubrey said as she looked at Stacie.

"Now you're just making the rest of us feel bad," Jesse said.

Stacie laughed. "It's okay. The four of us can handle this. You guys go ahead."

After the agents were gone, Aubrey and Stacie headed to the kitchen to do dishes while Beca and Chloe stayed in the back.

Chloe moved from her chair and sat down on Beca's lap. "Today was fun." She placed a kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her along her neck. "Yeah, we should do something like this again."

"Let's hurry and get the yard straightened up so we can go back to my place." Chloe got up from Beca's lap.

"Or we can just leave. Stacie and Aubrey won't notice."

"We can't just leave. We need to help clean."

Beca scoffed. "I doubt Stacie and Aubrey are cleaning right now."

Chloe pulled Beca up from the chair and the two got started in their cleaning process.

* * *

Beca stepped out of the shower and smiled at her girlfriend who was lying in bed listening to her iPod. She crawled onto the bed and laid beside Chloe, placing her hand under her shirt.

Chloe smiled and opened her eyes, pulling one of the ear buds from her ear. "Hey."

Beca kissed her on the cheek. "Hey. What are you listening to?"

"Your mixes. It's been awhile since you've made anything new."

Beca's hand trailed over Chloe's stomach. "I know. I'll make you something new once things quiet down."

"Music's your happy place," Chloe said, setting the iPod down on the nightstand. "I don't want you to get too busy to create it."

Beca moved so that she was lying on top of Chloe. "You're my happy place too."

Chloe grinned and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. "You're sweet."

"I'm being honest," Beca said before pressing her lips to Chloe's. The two shared an intense kiss before they had to break away for air. Beca moved her attention to Chloe's neck and the redhead moved her hands up Beca's shirt.

"See, like right now," Chloe began, playfully. "You could be making a mix but instead-,"

"But instead I want to make you feel incredible," Beca finished before sitting up to pull her shirt off.

Chloe sat up and did the same, tossing her shirt onto the floor. "I guess I can't argue with that."

Beca grinned. "Good." Their lips met again and Beca grunted her disapproval as Chloe rolled them around so that she was on top. "Not fair."

"You won't care what's fair or not in a few seconds." Chloe began to kiss Beca down her chest to her stomach.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Beca said before allowing Chloe to do as she pleased.

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey entered the bullpen and placed her things down on her desk. She looked over at Jesse who was grinning at her. "What?"

Benji looked up from his desk and furrowed his brows. "I think he's looking at that bruise on your chest? What happened?"

Chloe laughed. "Beca's sister is the likely answer."

Aubrey's hand shot up to the hickey on her collarbone. "Nothing that make-up can't fix. I'll meet you guys in the conference room."

Amy walked over to them after pouring herself a cup of coffee, taking note that Beca's desk was vacant. "Anyone hear from Beca yet?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not since she dropped me off at home last night."

"Oh, I'll give her a call in a few then. Anyway, I need the reports from our last case so I can give them to Luke."

Jesse handed the blonde his report and looked at Benji who hadn't moved. "Where's yours?"

Amy grinned. "Mr. Super Efficient wrote it up on the plane after the case and turned it in that same night."

"I should be struck by lightning for even thinking he didn't do it," Jesse commented, amused. He hated writing reports. All of them did. He didn't know how Benji got them done so quickly.

Amy looked at Chloe's desk which was piled with files and other paperwork. "Do you need a few minutes to find it?"

Chloe grinned at the technical analyst. "This," she motioned to her desk. "is an organized mess." She easily retrieved her report and handed it to Amy. "Never doubt my mess."

Beca entered the bullpen and removed her sunglasses. "Coffee."

Amy handed the brunette her own cup. "Long night?"

"I overslept." Beca gratefully took the cup and sipped it before moving to her desk. She had in fact overslept after telling Chloe to leave without her. She figured the time gap between her arrival and Chloe's would prevent anyone from questioning them but she had fallen asleep.

"Do you have the report from our last case?" Amy asked.

"Um, I have about two sentences written," Beca replied as she sat down at her desk.

"I'll tell the boss man you left it at home and you'll have it to him by tomorrow," Amy said.

Beca sighed. "I don't want to do it," she said, miserably.

"It's called plagiarism," Amy said. "You didn't hear it from me. Conference room in five," she said before walking away.

Beca looked at Benji and gave him her pouty face.

"No," Benji replied.

"I don't want to copy what you did," Beca assured him. "I just want you to write another report making it sound like something I would write."

"Still going to be a no," Benji said. "But if you're having trouble sitting still long enough to write it, I know breathing techniques that'll help you relax and focus."

"That's not the problem." Beca stood up and sipped her coffee. "I just don't want to do it." She looked around and noticed that Aubrey wasn't around. "Where's Bree?"

"Covering a contusion on her chest," Benji replied.

Jesse laughed good-naturedly at his colleague. "A.K.A a hickey."

Beca made a face at hearing that. "Gross."

"What's gross?" Aubrey asked as she approached them.

"You doing things to her sister," Chloe answered as she stood up.

"Actually, it was more of the other way around," Aubrey stated.

"Done with this conversation." Beca made her way towards the conference room and the others followed.

Once seated, Luke and Amy got started on going through the case with the team.

"You can follow along on your tablets. I've sent the pictures and the information for this case to them all," Amy said. "The victims went missing weeks apart and they didn't have anything in common, which is why no one thought the kidnappings were related." She pressed a button on her slideshow and a picture of a brunette man showed up. "This is forty-eight year old Gary King. He was the first to be kidnapped. He was leaving work when he was abducted in a parking garage." Amy went to the next photo. "Tara Zimmerman, forty-three. She was leaving the grocery store when she was taken from the parking lot. This next one is Rachel Yahts. She was sixteen." A picture of a long-haired brunette appeared. "She never came home from studying at the library." Amy took a deep breath and went to the next picture. "And Kyle Johnson… seven. He was taking from the park. His mother took her eyes off of him for a moment and he was gone."

"The victomology is all over the charts," Jesse stated.

Beca read over the information on her tablet before speaking. "We have a father, a mother, a brother and a sister."

"A family," Chloe stated. "The unsub could be creating a version of his own family."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes a bit as she thought about what they knew. "So he's missing his family. They're either dead or disowned him."

"Or he's never had one and wants to create his own," Benji added.

"So what made him kill them?" Beca asked. "Something went wrong."

"Maybe they weren't playing along with whatever delusion he had of them being his family," Aubrey stated.

"Why'd he blow them up?" Beca thought aloud.

"Possibly to get rid of any evidence that might link him to them," Benji stated. "Or it could just be his preferred method of doing things."

"We're going to need to talk to the family and friends of the victims," Luke began. "See if we can find anything that can lead us to our unsub. Benji and Chloe, you can talk to Gary King and Kyle Johnsons's family. Aubrey and Beca, you go to Rachel Yahts' family. Jesse you're with me. We'll speak to the Zimmermans. Let's get this guy before he tears apart anymore families."

The team stood up and made their way out of the room to get started on finding their unsub.


End file.
